warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Donderwolk's Fanfictions/ Dark Stars/ Deel 1
thumb|210px|Fiona Welkom! Wat leuk dat je bij mijn nieuwe verhaal kijkt! Dit verhaal gaat over de BloedClan, en uit het oogpunt van een nieuwe Clankat. Dit verhaal speelt zich heel lang geleden af, wanneer deze Clan nog een officiële Clan was. Dit is de Clan; BloedClan; Leider; ' ''Scherpklauw; een crèmekleurige kater met gigantische poten. 'Commandant; 'Schicht; zwarte kater met één witte streep op de flank in de vorm van een bliksemschicht. 'Heler; 'Stip; zwart, mollig katertje met wit, plat snuitje. 'Krijgers; ''' Wolk; witte kater met blauwe ogen Klauw; bruine cyperse kater met diepblauwe ogen Spots; schildpadkat met gele ogen Spoky; crèmekleurige, langharige kater met ambere ogen Jack; vurig rode, knappe kater met bosgroene ogen Doorn; donkerrode kater met blauwe ogen Shiny; goudkleurige poes met witte snuit en poten, amberkleurige ogen Milla; puur witte poes met een amber en een groen oog Jingo; witte poes met een schildpadkleurige staart en albino-roze ogen. ''Kitmoeders; '' Vlok; knappe lapjespoes met diepblauwe ogen, zoogt de kits van Wolk: Fiona, een zilverkleurige poes met ambere ogen, Duif, een grijze poes met schildpad vlekken en lichtblauwe ogen, Mist, een donkergrijze kater met een zilver, bijzonder vlekje op zijn snuit en bosgroene ogen. Rots; rookgrijze poes met witte details op haar vacht en vlammende, gele ogen, in verwachting van de jongen van Doorn. '''''Zwakken; Tijger; rossige kater met donkere, cyperse strepen, en ambere ogen, de oudste kater van de Clan. Vlam; witte, blinde kater met felrode, dikke staart en felgele ogen. Intro Lang, lang geleden, voor de Clans, was er een dappere, goedhartige kater. Hij had nog nooit in zijn leven iemand vermoord, behalve één kat. Die kat was het tegenovergestelde. Vele levens waren verspild door hem, en dat accepteerde de goede kat niet. Hij won na een lang, vermoeiend gevecht. Hijzelf was ernstig verzwakt, en hij wist ook dat na de slechte kat's dood alles nog lang niet voorbij zou zijn met al zijn volgelingen. Maar zonder iemand die hem kon verzorgen wist hij ook al dat hij het niet lang meer zou vol houden en vertelde aan zijn kits dat zij nooit een Slechte kat moesten vertrouwen. En soms zelfs doden... Na het moment dat hij stierf kwam hij in een met sterrenbelichte vlakte, met een bos, een heide, een rivier vol blinkende sterren, een moeras, en nog een meertje dat zijn aandacht trok. Hij dacht dat hij de eerste was en verzon een naam voor dit, de SterrenClan. Hij kwam voor in de dromen van de dapperste, moedigste ne gelovende katten en werd populair. Met de Slechte kater gebeurde hetzelfde, maar... Noemde het Plaats Zonder Sterren of Donkere Bos. Het was er donker, somber en je behield al je littekens. Zij werden alleen bekend bij de volgelingen die naar hun luisterden. Jammer genoeg was die groep erg sterk en werd groter en sterker. De SterrenClan besloot om hun katten ook vechttraining te geven, nadat er ook katten vermoord werden door de Slechten. Uiteindelijk, na een groot gevecht met vele gewonden en doden, besloten ze om samen te werken. Daar ontstond toen, na meerdere discussies, de eerste BloedClan. De helft van die Clan verliet de Clan want waren het er niet mee eens en dat werden eerst gewone groepen zwerfkatten. Heel veel later, na een lange tijd, brak de groep in kleine groepen en gingen bijna allemaal dood van de honger of werden opgevangen door Tweebenen als Poesiepoes. Later kwam Schruk natuurlijk weer. Maar die Clan was voor wraak, en deze was voor vrede. Nou ja, of dat ooit lukte? Proloog Flarden van lichte, grijze mist gleden door de zachte, gladde boomstammen van de hoge, bladerloze bomen die omhoog rezen vanaf de dorre, zanderige grond naar de zwarte, duistere, onverlichte hemel. De dikke, grote distels zo hoog als struiken ritselden. Een gigantisch, breedgeschouderd, cypers gestalte gleed er als een slang doorheen, en werd gevolgd door een kopie van hem. Een kleiner, maar ook breedgeschouderde schaduw drong zich wat langzamer tussen de distels door, en het eindige met een klein, lenig figuur. Met een ambere gloed in zijn priemende ogen keek de eerste kater naar zijn volgelingen, en het was een donkerbruine cyperse kater met vele littekens en lange, gekromde nagels. De tweede had ogen als ijsschijven, en leek exact op zijn vader. De derde was een wat lichter gestreepte kater met kapot gekrabde ogen en zat vol met littekens. De laatste was een grijsgestreepte kater met felle, gele ogen. 'Donkerstreep. Hoeveel katten train jij momenteel?' Vroeg de eerste kater. 'Vier, Tijgerster.' Intimiderend keek Tijgerster hem aan. 'En jij, Brokkelster?' 'Drie...... En jij, Havikwind?' De blinde kater keek schamend naar zijn grote poten. 'Ach, Brokkelster, ik dacht dat je ondanks je blindheid wel goeds kon bereiken.' Havikwind staarde Tijgerster trots en uitdagend aan. 'Ik vijf, vader, en jij?' 'Goedzo Havikwind. Ik 1. Weten jullie niet dat hoe minder je er neemt hoe beter je kan focussen op je leerling en sneller een nieuwe kan krijgen? Aan slecht getrainde krijgers hebben we niks.' Nu keek zijn zoon hem gekwetst aan. 'Ik train goed!' De kater ging verder. 'Maar goed, we hebben weer een nieuw slachtoffer. Die vele leerlingen moeten jullie even klaarmaken, want ik zie talent in dit geval. Havikwind. Jij gaat haar dé vijand maken voor SterrenClan!' Hoofdstuk 1 Ijskoude windvlagen deden de Kraamkamerwanden trillen en zocht zich een weg door alle kieren en gaten. De ijzige kou drong in haar donzige kittenvachtje en raakte haar botten met pijnlijke koude. Ze rilde. Haar moeder, Vlok, keek haar met ongeruste, blauwe ogen aan, en haar ambere blik kruiste Vloks bezorgde blik. De dikke, glanzende, gevlekte vacht waar zij in zat verborgen haalde ze voor haar gezichtsveld en keek naar de donkere poes met witte vlekjes als sneeuw op een rots. Rots was ook haar naam, en zij had het zwaar, want in Bladkaal kittens verwachten is niet het makkelijkste om te doen, haar moeder zei ook dat het de slechtste draagtijd was. De opgezwollen flanken van de hijgende poes gingen sneller en sneller op en neer, en de kittens zag ze kroelen en kronkelen in de dikke buik. Rots kon elk moment bevallen, en zij, Fiona, keek vluchtig rond op zoek naar droog, warm mos, daarna gleed haar blik over de kleine lichaampjes van haar nestgenoten. 'Mist, Duif, wakker worden! Rots kan gaan bevallen, en we moeten nog mos zoeken voor de kittens!' Siste ze tegen de slapende gedaantes. Geschrokken keken Mist en Duif op met een glazige gloed over hun oogjes, duidelijk in staat om nog een maan verder te slapen. 'Watteh....?' Ze sprong al het nest uit en met priemende oogjes zocht ze naar het beste mos wat ik maar kon vinden. 'Ja, gevonden!' Een wortel van de Grote Eik dat één van de wanden voorstelde slingerde de Kraamkamer in, begroeid met droog, zacht, dik mos. Zorgvuldig krabde ze zoveel mogelijk er af en legde het aan de achterkant bij Rots neer, de zachte kant bovenop, terwijl Mist en Duif net het nest uit waren gestrompeld. Hun glazige blauwe en groene ogen waren groot van verbazing over de snelheid en nauwkeurigheid van haar werk, en zij keek met haar ambere blik trots terug. Een beetje trots mocht je toch wel zijn, of niet dan? Nu hijgde Rots zwaar en oneven, en haar flank ging langzaam op en neer. Fiona streek over haar buik, en ze voelde sterke schepjes van de kittens. 'Stip! Stip! Kom snel!' Het zwarte, mollige katertje stak haastig en ongerust zijn witte, platte snuit naar binnen, en wist gelijk wat er gebeurde. De grijze poes keek uitgeput op, maar was te moe om haar kop op te hijsen. Stip maakte het gemakkelijk naast de poes en fluisterde aanmoedigende woordjes in de grote, zijdezachte oren van Rots. Fiona ging weer naar haar moeder toe om Stip de ruimte te geven. Even later was de eerste kitten op de wereld gezet, een sterk, donker, rossig katertje, zoals Doorn, met witte vlekjes, net als Rots. 'Nog vier te gaan... ' Murmelde Stip. De ruimte werd gevuld door de zware, zoete adem van de poezen en het gekreun, de lucht zo dik dat Fiona amper adem kon halen. Maar een paar momenten later lagen er vier kittens vredig te slapen, hun eerste ademwolkjes kwamen snel toen Stip en Vlok ritmisch de natte vachtjes likten... De vijfde kwam maar niet. 'Ohw...' Kreunde Rots luid, wetend van de vijfde kit die nog in haar buik zat. Een klein lichaampje landde in het zachte mosbed. Haastig likte Stip de kit, hopend op leven in de kleine gestalte. Kleine wolkjes Binnenkort meer! Dit is trouwens allemaal zelf verzonnen, dus als je weet dat dit heel anders is gegaan, kan je het zeggen maar ik weet het zelf niet en maak mijn eigen geschiedenis erover.